Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Zagrasz w moją grę Podróż po Pustkowiu? Proszę. - Gresh (teraz nazywam się Lord Zesk2) Do gier w które grasz dopisz Where is Axonn? ok;)--85.221.163.117 17:12, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Dopiero jak będe przez tydzień grał. ok? Vezok999 20:08, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Graj w moją grę Alternatywne Mata-Nui.Makuta18 No to może będziesz grał w Wojna o rdzeń.Makuta18 Dlaczego nie grasz w Wojnę Żywiołów??? --ToaTanma01 14:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobra! Ale zagrasz w moją nową grę Zniszczona Wyspa? - Zapisz się do mojej gry Zniszczona Wyspa. - Okazało się, że coś z modemem było nie tak i już mi strona całkiem działa. Może nie powinienem, ale przeczytałem na forum o tym konkursie i może po prostu edytuje się wszystkie strony. Tylko, że na tej jednej zrobicie to co macie zrobić (;)), a na pozostałych tylko edytuj, zapisz i tyle. W specjalnych jest zakładka wszystkie strony (pewnie wiesz :D) i tam tylko klik, edit, save i koniec. Przy okazji zobaczysz jakie to wkurzające jak przeglądasz wszystkie strony (fan club bionicli).--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:49, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Siedzisz na krześle, jesteś związany, oślepiające światło świeci ci prosto w oczy. Do pokoju wchodzi ubrany na niebiesko mężczyzna, sprzedaje ci policzka i pyta się donośnym głosem: Gadaj natychmiast! (policzek) Nie ma tu żadnego dobrego gliny! (policzek) Pytam cię po raz ostatni! (policzek) Co cię łączy z Panrahkiem 17 i Malumem 121!? (kopniak w twarz) Czekam do rana... (xD)--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:14, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Ponownie wchodzi facet w błękicie. Tym razem ma pistolet. Mówi do ciebie: A więc nadal milczysz? Kryjesz swoich kumpli? Stary zrozum, że mogę ci ocalić dupę, albo ją ustrzelić (dupa to cenzuralne słowo, jest w słowniku!). Wybieraj. A jako dowód (strzał w nogę) i (strzał w drugą nogę). Zdecyduj się. Masz czas do rana. Wydaj mi swoje powiązania z nimi.--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:44, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Dobra ej to chociaż powiedz mi skąd można ściągnąć animacje Bionicle. Potrzebuję ich, a po 3 godz. googlowania nic nie umiem znaleźć (poza flv na bzpower). Możesz mi podać jakiś konkretny link? PS. Jesteś na you tubie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 00:05, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego nie odpisujesz w Zniszczona Wyspa? - Gresh Ja jako Denirosek, a jak z tego kick tube'a ściągać? :P--ZakochanyRahkshi 16:51, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Aha dzięks.--ZakochanyRahkshi 08:38, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Ej, a mi nie posłałeś zaproszenia do gry:(--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:14, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Już za późno :[ Fochnąłem się xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:26, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Przykro mi, ale nie. Możemy porozmawiać na czacie tutajhttp://www.bionicle.forumowisko.net.--ZakochanyRahkshi 05:42, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S.I żeby nie było że zgapiłem ! xD Zanim odkryłem że miałeś zaproszenia ,przyszło mi to do głowy ^^.-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:02, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) Puk ,puk !Mam taki kaprys żeby zmienić postać w Wyspie Konflików .^^ Pytam ,bo może masz jakieś przemyślenia czy coś w tym stylu do postaci itp.-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:24, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC)... Pujdzie się na żywioł xD Zmieniam bo mało BoMów ^ ^ .-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:34, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie,dzięki Vezok.Za dużo tam powypisywałeś.-User:Gormifan Sznalaszłem :> http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart Mam farta ! xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:42, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja tesz! :>http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart--[[Użytkownik: Guurahk|Zakochany]]Rahkshi 20:25, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart O co z tym chodzi? Akloppo To było cos, co po znalezieniu przez jednego z graczy, miało zostać usunięte, jednak ktos mnie uprzedił. Byłem ciekawy kto będzie pierwszy, i w tym samym rozwiązałem taki mały dylemacik który miałem podczas pisania na wyspie konfliktów, no Murcio, gratuluje, to na ciebie padło ;P Vezok999 13:52, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) No ja to znalazłem bo jestem czujny i wszystko wiem xDD Ostatnie zmiany xDDD Jaki będzie bonusik ?:>-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 08:30, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Za niedługo zobaczysz, tylko poczekam aż będzie odpowiedni moment Vezok999 12:43, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Zagraj w "Życie na Mata Nui" --ToaTanma01 16:04, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Zapraszam cie do Wojna o kini-nui.Makuta18 Zapraszam cię do mojej gry Życie na Mata Nui. Jesteś tam Matoraninem na Mata Nui. Musisz wykonywać kolejne zadania i zbierać punkty zasad. W końcu możesz nawet być zawodnikiem Kolhii. --ToaTanma01 13:49, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) Odznaki To chyba ty stworzyłeś to,nie? Każdy powinien mieć ten temat z nagłówkiem "Odznaki",nie uważasz?Mantu7 Aha.Właśnie poszukałem na historii i autorach.Ale głównie pytam się o to co jest wyżej. Wyspa Konfliktów Mógłbyś zacząć odpisywać? Użytkownik:Akuumo Tak, już zaczynam (rano jechałem do Rzeszowa (mieszkam na wsi) a potem długo grałem w nogę, teraz już mam czas). Vezok999 16:48, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja teś mieśkam na wsi! Wiocha rulez! Masz coś do mnie? Masz coś do całej Wiochy! xD a w jakim województwie? Vezok999 17:15, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) WielkoPoland! BigPoland! Wielkopolska. Ale, gminy, powiatu i miejscowości się nie dowiesz, bo to dane osobowe, a jak będziesz próbował to wsadzę ci Caps Locka w nos. Akuumo Wiem, wiem nawet nie miałem zamiaru pytać :P Vezok999 20:37, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Great Poland jak już--ZakochanyRahkshi 07:37, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Heh, to już dużo wikii wtedy będzie :P Ale patrząc na to jak dobrym adminem jesteś i jak dobrze idzie Ci na RPG jak adminowi, to bardzo chętnie Cię wspomogę. Ale dlaczego z Fanclubu odszedłeś?--ZakochanyRahkshi 09:16, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, większość nazw wiąże się z Fanclubem i Bionicle. Ale wiesz co? Może zamiast zakładać nową wikię odbudujemy po prostu jakąś starą? Wtedy wszystko będzie już gotowe i adres i takie tam typu szablony. Wystarczyłoby wtedy tylko dostać admina z sysopem i innymi i po problemie :P. Jeśli pomysł nie przypadł ci do gustu to może po prostu bionicle-fikcje.wikia.com??--ZakochanyRahkshi 07:24, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Moją!!! >D pl.biofan.wikia.com (od nikogo innego raczej nie znam wikii, a nawet jeśli takie są to (z całym szacunkiem) wątpię, żeby ktoś ci dał admina od razu)--ZakochanyRahkshi 06:45, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Tak myślałem :P--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:46, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Jako że Muraga za każdym razem gasi mnie postanowiłem napisać tutaj mój post, mogę? Jeśli nie chcesz na dyskusję to może napisz bloga, ale na dyskusji będzie bezpieczniej. Jako, że nie mogę jednak używać mocy ściągam maskę, wyskakuję z cienia, biję Makutę po twarzy i uciekam w kierunku przeciwnym do mojego pokoju (a maskę nadal trzymam). Kiedy będę już daleko od pokoju Sheekela zakładam maskę i idę do swojego pokoju udając rozdrażnienie. Następnie kładę się do łóżka w moim pokoju i zasypiam. W razie jakichkolwiek zakłóceń co najwyżej zweryfikuję mojego posta ok?--'Kreskul Ej, Veziu (mogę tak się do ciebie zwracać?) (i tak będę to robił ;-))) ), mógłbyś dopisać Suvilowi do ekwipunku miecz i ten drąg? Akuumo Proszę zapisz się do Zniszczona Wyspa 2: Atak Variaxów. - Bardzo fajny :D Naramienniki to są głowy Slizera Rock, czy masz je może z tych 2 kg części?--Guurahk 12:50, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) A mógłbym użyć go jako Kreskula? Też mam Chiroxa, więc jako Toa maska będzie ta sama :D--Guurahk 12:58, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) No pewnie :D Tylko w grze trzeba będzie mu później zmienić Avsę-Kualsi na Avsę-Shelek--Guurahk 13:17, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, kurde, umiejętność dodałeś. Ok. Ale żeby łowić muszę mieć czym! Więc dopisz sieć i mapę, którą dostałem od Kalta. A Fikou i zioła skreśl, bo wymieniłem na sieć. Aha, i złowiłem Ruki. Ją tesz dopisz. Akuumo Dopisz mi do broni dwa noże.Miserix666. Zapisy Mantu7 15:36, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Gra startuje 2 czerwca(na wszelki wypadek).Mantu7 12:23, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Mogę się jeszcze zapisać???(Miserix666) Zapraszam cię do mojej gry Mytholand! Adres znajdziesz na mojej stronie użytkownika. --ToaTanma01 14:19, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Zaloguj się na StickWorld wiki(to wikia Gresha)Adres jest na mojej dyskusji. Nie, nie loguj się. A tak poza tym, to czemu cię ciągle nie ma na GG? - Onepu Kogo,mnie??? Vezoka... - Onepu Jak będę chciał, to się zaloguję. A w sprawie gg to już od dłuższego czasu mam nowe, a stare się mi skasowało... Nowy nummer znajduje się (jak zawsze) na mojej str. usera na EB Vezok999 10:50, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja mam twój nowy numer. - Onepu Mógłbyś zacząć odpisywać na Wyspie Konfilktów? Akuumo Wiesz, póki co nie, chociaż gra ciągle aktualna. Tylko na ostatnie czasy trochę rzadziej odwiedzam wikie (wszystkie), powód znajdziesz na mojej str usera na EB :P Vezok999 21:02, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, miłego urlopu. Akuumo Zapraszam cię do Wojny Żywiołów i do nowej Wiki ToaTanma01 on ci opowie więcej.Makuta18 Ruszysz w końcu Wyspę Konfliktów? Czy porzuciłeś tą grę? Porzuciłeś na 90 %. Usiądź na4 literach i do WK!!! W czasie wakacji nie miałem zbytnio czsau, al eteraz moze coś znajdę. Dajcie mi jeszcze jakiś tydzień i zacznę od nowa Vezok999 18:40, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Ten niezarejestrowany user to tylko niezalogowany ja.Mantu7 17:41, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Hej, miało już nie być dłuższych przerw w Wyspie Konfliktów! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Tia. Jedyną grą, która jest teraz aktywna jest Podróż po Geku-Nui. Cała ta wiki staje się opuszczona. Wypisuję się stąd. Użytkownik:BionicleFan